Unexpected turns of Events (RP /Mess up RP-somewhat-)
'In order to love someone close, you need to love your Enemies first' This was reminded by a female Hedgemink, a grim and angry expression shown on her face, disgusted by those words she was given once before. Who had the right to earn her love anyway? Not everyone follow those beliefs anyway. Story Victoria was just walking through the woods that surrounds her home, but what would happen if she ended up in a new world from her own? Unexpected Visit Victoria, a female vampire that is the daughter of Baine and Bisk, was walking in the deeper parts of the woods. "Mm..." The wind starts to blow. "Mm?" Victoria glance around when she stops. "That is a bit strange... It isn't windy..." She hisses a bit. It starts to blow harder, it appears as if the wind is pushing her. "!! What the-!" She try to hold her ground, but the wind was stronger than her as she was being pushed. "Arg!" Parts of the ground start getting pulled out as a small red portal starts to open not too far from her. Victoria hisses, trying to grip onto something, but nothing was near as she fallen into the Red portal. "!!" Her vampire wings form from her back in case she was going to fall. It spits her out into a courtyard being assaulted by a heavy downpour of rain, the portal vanishes. Victoria land perfectly on the ground since she had her wings out, they cover her from the heavy downpour of the rain. "Where the heck am I?" She stands up, glancing around before her ear twitched and she vanished into a bush nearby, as if she heard someone coming close to her area. A male hedgehog with black fur, purple highlights, and blood red eyes with slit pupils comes over to where Victoria was, it appears that he's steaming as the rain touches him. "Ugh..another portal opened up. I wonder what unfortunate sucker got snt here this time.." The female Hedgemink's eyes stares right at the male hedgehog, still hiding in the bush. "..." She notice how late it was since she was thristing for blood. Not right now, Victoria... Not with this strange here... She stays quiet. He's about to walk away before he stops, he turns around and starts sniffing the air. "That's the scent of a vampire.." Victoria tenses in her hidding spot, sniffing quietly and noticing he was a demon. "!!" A Demon!? This is the rare moments I get to see one, wherever I am, this isn't a good sign. Her eyes glance for a place she can leave quickly too, noticing a spot that goes outside, she uses her vampire speed to quickly get out of the place and hoping the male hedgeog not noticing. Her vampire wings are gone. I need to find some type of woods or something I can easily loss someone in. She thought, searching the unknown area she is in, her eyes close as she reads the timeline of what may happen, but got nothing. "I can smell you vampire." Victoria stays quiet, noticing a forest and zooms right into the woods. "Heh." She hisses a bit, hopping to have her scent loss in the forest. She stops next to a giant tree, panting heavily from all the running. She is soak from the rain before sniffing a bit. "Ugh..." The sounds of footsteps are heard not too far away. "You smell like my mother, only not as nice as my father and I normally think." His voice is heard. Victoria looks behind her, shocked. "!!" I didn't loss him!? Normally I can loss anyone in- Damn it, I forgot, I am not where I normally live. She faceplam, sighing as she glance behind her. "Fine, you caught me." She spoke coldly, her hands holded up to show she wasn't holding anything. She gets turned aroun to look directly into his red eyes. "Who are you? Did you get sucked into the portal?" Victoria hisses at him. "Back up, Demon. Why the hell would it better to you if I did?" Her fangs slightly shown. "You don't scare me." He growls and her hands are suddenly restrained. "Don't test me woman. I'm not in the best of moods." His hair are slicked down from the rain. Victoria hisses at him. "I'm not in the best of moods either!" She snapped at him, her eyes going vampric-like, having sharpen. "Well, we're certainly not going to get anything done while in the storm." He picks her up. "And maybe I can tell why you smell like my mother." "Hey! Let Me DOWN!" She hisses and shouts, kicking. "No." He starts walking towards the castle in which the courtyard belongs to. Victoria couldn't struggle anymore, feeling weak from lack of blood as she hisses and breathes heavily. "We've got blood at the castle. Replenish your strength there." Victoria seem a bit confuse, her eyes glance towards the male. "I'm not as hateful to vampires as my father. I apologize for the hostility, but you smell like my mother and that worries me." Victoria seem to slightly buff her cheek a bit. "Well, I won't tell you anything!" She growl a little. "I rather stay quiet, since your a demon." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "My mother told me I can't trust demons." "Your mother..? Does she look like mine?" "I don't know what your mother looks like!" Victoria snaps a bit, a bit angry that he even asked that. "Black fur, sinlge blue bang." Victoria seem confuse. "My mother has dark gray, close to black fur with blue bangs..." She suddenly stated. "Blue eyes with really long, curly hair..." "..." He now walks in silence. Victoria stays quiet since she got nothing in reply, grunting. "I doubt it means anything." She suddenly said. "Your mother could just haven't to look like mine and not be connected what-so-ever." "That's not possible..now we have to keep you safe until we can gt you back to wherever you came from." Victoria was confuse by the statment of 'not possible'. "sure, whatever..." She glance away. He turns into smoke, her included, and enters a window. He reforms their bodies and sets her down. "Sorry for the sudden change." Victoria was confuse. "I never knew a demon of doing such thing. Let alone be kind enough to wait till the time to return me home." She slightly glare at him. "Most stories of Demons I hear are either they are rapiest, murders or kidnappers." "From your parnets no doubt. I can't blame them." He looks at her. "My name is Malachite. Yours?" Victoria glance away, as if thinking on it before sighing. "Victoria... Just call me Vic." She spoke coldly, looking at him. "Very well, Vic." Victoria closes her eyes in thought before muttering something she knew too well. "In order to love someone close, you need to love your Enemies first...'' Dumb advice, mother..." She open her eyes once she finished muttering. "What?" "Nothing..." She said, glancing away. "Fine. So you need some blood?" Victoria sighs, looking to him. "Yes..." "..." He holds out hsi wrist to her. "If not this then I'll go get some blood." Victoria was confuse in why he would give her his blood, but she sighs. "Any blood will do..." She said before her fangs grown and bits into his wrist rather hard to get the blood. "You did that on purpose didn't you? Cause that hurt." Victoria only open one eye, which was vampric sharpen, before closing it and feeding. He waits patiently. She finishes and pulls her fangs out, cleaning and heal the wound, she sighs. "I only bite rather hard because I couldn't control myself for a bit." She had a small hint of blush due to the fact she hated admitting something like that. "Huh." The mark on his hand vanishes. Victoria leans back a bit. "As a vampire who is still controling over their powers and know what they can do, we still lost control if we haven't learn to control such lust for blood." She closes her eyes. " But, only those that are born as vampires have that problem." "I'm sorry for your predicament." "Hmph, don't be sorry." Her eyes close, their a extremely light blue. "It is a way for me to get stronger, I don't see it as an issue." She looks at him, her eyes narrowed slightly and her emotions are nothing of sadness, regert or depression. "..Wow, if you had two upbeat parents you're the most emotionless girl I've ever met." "Simple because I don't care for outsiders." She hiss a little, looking away. "My parents are emotional, but no outsider has gain my trust beside my Aunt..." She close her eyes. "Well then, how are you gonna make any sort of emotional attachment once it's time to leave your parents?" "Who said I was leaving them?" She glance to him. "Anyone can say they will leave their parents... But, they will soon be drawn back to them when they get older..." She close her eyes. "My mother is moral, I won't be able to leave for years til my father dies over the lost of my mother..." She glance up to the ceiling. "when that time comes, I may end up living in that very place they live... It is a very free roaming and lovely place anyway... Nicer for a vampire than a city or town." "Huh. I've never lived anywhere but in a castle." "I only live in a cottage in some woods, but there was a town nearby for mother to buy foods and other suppiles that were needed." "Cool. Better t-" He looks at her. "Hide!" Footsteps are head in the hallway outside his room. Victoria was quick and gotten under the bed and grip the bed from underneath, staying quiet and making her scent not noticeable. A grown Scar bursts through the door. "Malachite! What have you been doing in here?! Talking to girls?" "N-No Dad. Noone's in here but me!" Victoria stays perfectly silence and ensuring she can't be found. "..." Sounds of them arguing are heard, with scar talking about how Malachite should be finding a suitable mate and Malachite saying how he wants to choose who he loves. Victoria listens in while keeping herself hidden and staying quiet, yet she blushes since she felt this was a bad thing to do, but she had to listen in. "Maybe I don't want to marry a demon woman! Msybe I like vampire girls!" "Absolutely not! Vampires are the worst kind of species you could possibly think of." "You only say that because of your rivalry with Bisk!" Victoria's eyes widen, but was quick to ensure she didn't lose her powers in cloaking herself. She blushes at the statments, and stays completely quiet and stops listening into the arguement. "..." "You never mention his name. Never. Any word of that vampiric scum and his fool of a wife and I'll make sure you never mention their names ever again." Victoria's eyes gone vampric-like, but she was trying to hold herself back, keep herself hidden and try to keep herself quiet. ''This is hard... she thought deeply to herself. "I said do you hear me?" Scar sounds angry. "Yes..." Malachite sounds upset. "Good." Scar walks out and Malachite closes his door. "Vic, you can come outnow.." Victoria gotten out from under the bed slowly. "Your lucky he is your father, or I would have done something really bad." She spoke rather coldly, it was normally of a slightly small dark aura around her. Category:Baine's belongings Category:RP Category:Unoffical